


New Home & New Life

by Rare_Angel



Series: Past Chin and Steve [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Steve McGarrett and Chin Ho Kelly's Daughter and Granddaughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Angel/pseuds/Rare_Angel
Summary: Steve McGarrett and Chin Ho Kelly's old relationship comes back to the surface when Mary Ann, Joan, and two other girls came to Hawaii.{This is not part of the story but I need to tell you guys to read my bio on my profile and read the notes on some of my chapters. They will help explain some stuff. The note I mean. Well the bio help me with all of my stories.}





	1. Meeting the Ohana

Kelly Marie was hiding in the living room closet with her nine-year-old daughter Amelia Lynn, her four-year-old cousin Joan, and her aunt Mary Ann. It wasn’t until the footsteps were moving away, she opened the closet door a little. When she looked out, there was two man in the hallway doorway and three down the hall.

Kelly Marie pulled out her phone and called 9-1-1. “9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” The 9-1-1 dispatcher asked.

“Hello. There are five men in my house. They are in the hallway. I’m in the living room closet with my nine-year-old daughter, four-year-old cousin, and aunt.” Kelly Marie whispered.

“What are your names miss?” Kelly Marie told the dispatcher their names. “Okay miss. We are sending police to your address. Just hang in there.” The dispatcher said. Kelly Marie held onto Amelia Lynn a bit tighter. “They are en route, a minute out.” One of the guys moved so Kelly Marie closed the door quietly and more footsteps came into the house.

“Los Angeles police put your hands where I can see them.” Kelly Marie signed a little but shots got fire and when the door started to open, Kelly Marie grabbed the gun she put beside her and pointed to the door.

“Kelly Marie, Amelia Lynn, Joan, and Mary Ann?” One of the officers asked. Kelly Marie put the gun down.

“Yeah.” Kelly Marie stands up but holds onto Amelia’s hand. The four girls walked out of the closet.

“What happened, Miss?” Another officer asked them.

“Not sure. We just got back from a photo shoot and dinner then we heard one of the guys outside. The four of us went for the closet.” The officer looked her up and down.

“What kind of photo shoot are you talking about?”

“Modeling. Amelia and I had one at four so after the shoot we decided to invite Mary Ann and Joan out to eat.” Kelly Marie said as the officer was talking to her as an EMT was checking her over.

“Miss, do you have anywhere else to go?”

“Not really. The only place we have a family is in Hawaii.” Mary Ann said.

“Okay.” The officer said. “An old friend of mine is a police officer there so he can help you.”

{Time skip to Hawaii}

Kelly Marie and the others landed in Hawaii and were lead to HPD’s HQ. “Miss Mary Ann and family. I’m Officer Grayson Smith. I work for the Five-0 task force here in Hawaii.”

“Kelly Marie but you probably know that already.”

“Yeah, I did. I’m your ride to Five-0 task force’s HQ.”

“Why do we need my brother and the task force’s help anyways?” Mary Ann asked.

“Steve asked me to take you there.” Officer Grayson said then took them to his car. Kelly Marie sat up front with Grayson as Mary Ann was stuck in the back with the kids. Kelly Marie looked at Grayson’s finger and saw a ring.

“What his name?”

“What you talking about?” Grayson asked.

“The ring. My friend got the same one for his partner.”

“Oh. His name is Dillon.” Grayson looks down a little as he drives.

“He’s on the mainland?”

“Yeah. I got transferred out here but he wanted to finish up whatever he needs to so he stayed there.”

“California but you're from Romania.”

“How do you know that?” Grayson asked.

“Your skin color and I’m good at stuff like that.” Grayson pulled up to the Five-0’s HQs.

“Here we are.” Grayson said then stepped out of the car with Kelly Marie, Amelia Lynn, and Mary Ann holding Joan. The five of them walked into the building and walked to the main area. “I’m going to get the bossman.” Grayson walks to an office.

A girl walks into the main area from an office. “Mary Ann, is that you?”

“Hey, Kono.” Mary Ann hugged the girl.

“It’s good to see you again.” Kono said.

“You too, Kono.” Mary Ann said to Kono.

“Aloha.”

“Aloha to you too, Kono.” Kelly Marie said then Grayson walked in with three guys.

“Kelly Marie? What are you doing here?” The tallest one asked.

“Someone is after Aunt Mary Ann, Joan, Amelia Lynn, and I.” Kelly Marie explained to the tall guy. “Five men were in our house so we left and came here.”

“Are you guys okay?” The second tallest guy said.

“We are. They didn’t hurt us.” Amelia Lynn said.

"Okay. Not to be rude or anything but who are those people and how does Chin, Steve, and Kono know them?" Danny yelled a little.

"Kelly Marie is mine and Chin's daughter and Amelia Lynn is her daughter." Steve said.

"You have a daughter with Chin and didn't tell me?" Danny said turning to Steve.

"I didn't know how too." Steve said looking at the floor a little.


	2. Fighting and Shaved Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Chin, and Danny are fighting about Kelly Marie and Amelia Lynn and Kelly Marie, her boyfriend, and Amelia Lynn gets shaved Ice.

“Let me get this straight. You have a daughter, who has a daughter of her own, that is about twenty-four with your old time best friend and you're telling me this now.” Danny yelled to Steve.

“Like I said, I did not know how to tell you, okay?” Steve asked.

“Danny, don’t yell at him. I didn’t know we had a daughter until he got back to Hawaii after his dad was killed.” Chin Ho said then Danny started to yell at Steve and Chin and the two started to yell back.

Kelly Marie was getting tired of it so she stood on a chair, with high heels, and screamed: “Shut up all three of you and stop acting like boys.” The three stopped yelling. “Good. Now talk it out and not scream.” Kelly Marie got off the chair and walked back to stand next to Kono, who was enjoying some popcorn. “Men.” Kono nodded then put the bowl of popcorn in front of Kelly, who took some.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Is it because you trust me?” Danny asked.

“No. I trust you with my life. It’s just, I survived with only my father, aunt Deb, Joe White, and Mary Ann knowing. I just didn’t want to tell you just in case you decide to leave me when I tell you the reason.”

“I won’t leave you, Steve. I love you too much.”

“Let’s see about that.” Steve whispered. “The night of my mother’s ‘funeral’, we had sex because he was drunk and I wanted it from him so I kinda took advantage of him.” Steve said looking down. “I didn’t find out about Kelly Marie until I had her. My stomach never grows out too much because I was at the NAVY Academy and we worked a lot. One morning, I was in so much pain Joe had to take me to the hospital and that’s when I had Kelly Marie. Joe ‘kicked me out’ of the academy so I can take care of Kelly Marie but when she turned one, I went back and Aunt Deb and Mary Ann took care of her. I visited anytime I could but once I was old enough, I joined the NAVY and stopped coming home as much.”

“When I was sixteen, Steve came home on two weeks leave because I was raped at a friend’s fifteenth birthday party by his older eighteen-year-old brother. He tried to take another left when I had Amelia Lynn but Grandpa J was killed by Hector so he came here. I wanted to come but Amelia Lynn was just born. That’s the day Steve called and told me that he told Chin and met you and Kono. Kono found out when Steve was talking to me.” Kelly Marie said then walks up to Danny, even she is taller than Danny. “Danny, he loves you with all his heart and trusts you with his life. He didn’t want you to leave him and he probably didn’t want to bring Amelia Lynn and me in your already disarrayed hale anyways.” Kelly Marie put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the other who came in. “Steve, Chin, Mary Ann, and Kono told me all about you guys and how your guys are like their ohana. Mahalo.”

Lou Grover leaned over to Grayson. “Who are the new people?” He whispered. Lou just walked in when Kelly Marie started thanking them.

“That is Steve and Chin’s daughter Kelly Marie McGarrett-Kelly and the little girl next to Kono is Kelly’s daughter Amelia Lynn McGarrett-Kelly.” Lou looked Kelly Marie up and down.

She was a tall girl that had a little Hawaiian or Asian look to her. Her hair was long, curly, and dyed at the ends blonde which went to her waist and a little over her shoulders, and she had deep blue eyes. She also had a black weird tank top, black jeans, black strappy high heels things that both his wife and daughter would wear and makes Kelly Marie tall as him, black lipstick, black nail polish, black earrings, a black beanie on her head, and a black choker type necklace.

“Chin and Steve have a daughter together that has a daughter?” Lou said a little louder than he wanted too.

“Yeah.” Kelly Marie said looking right at him and arms crossed. “You're looking right at the daughter.” Lou turned to Amelia Lynn.

Amelia Lynn was tall for her age but not by much. She had on a denim jacket with a black shirt under it, odd color green leggings, and tan ankle boots. She also had blue eyes and her hair color was between dark blonde and light brown. “And that is daughter’s daughter. Is that a problem?”

“No. I'm just surprised.” Lou said. “Let’s start over. I’m Captain Lou Grover. I work with your dads, Chin Ho Kelly and Steve McGarrett.” Kelly Marie and he shake hands.

“I’m Kelly Marie McGarrett-Kelly. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise Miss McGarrett-Kelly.” Lou walked over to Amelia and kneels in front of her.

“Hello. I’m Lou Grover. I work with your granddads, Chin Ho Kelly and Steve McGarrett.”

“Hello, Captain Grover. I’m Amelia Lynn McGarrett-Kelly. It’s a pleasure to meet.”

“Mahalo little Miss McGarrett-Kelly.” Lou said then a phone went off.

“Sorry.” Kelly Marie said then walked a little away and answered it. “Hey, Ku`u Lei {My Beloved}.”

“Hey, Ku’u Aloha {My Love}.” The person said.

“I’m in Hawaii now.” Kelly Marie said.

“I can’t wait to see you.” The person on the other side of the phone said. The two talked for a few minutes. “Hey, I have to give something to my uncle but can we meet up for dinner?”

“Sure. I’ll meet you in front of the HPD at seven.” Kelly Marie said. The person agrees then the two hang up. Kelly Marie walked back. “Sorry. That was a friend of mine that moved here. Can any of you watch Amelia Lynn tonight about seven?”

“She could hang out with us but Danny and I have a date tonight.” Steve told his daughter.

“She can come to my house. Charlie, Grace, and Sara are coming over when those two are on their date and Chin is going out an old family of his.” Lou said.

“Okay. I’ll make up a list of things Amelia needs.” Kelly Marie said then a guy walks in.

“Un....” The person said then saw Kelly Marie. “Kelly? What are you doing here?”

“Steve and Chin Ho are my dads. How about you? You said you're going to see...your uncle is Danny Williams?” Kelly Marie asked shocked.

“Yeah, and your dads are Officer Kelly and Commander McGarrett?”

“Yeah.” Kelly Marie said then the two hugged.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Danny asked his nephew and his boyfriend’s daughter.

“Yeah. I lived in New Jersey for about a year. I need to take a class and New Jersey University helped me out since I was a single mother and I had family in the Military.”

“Ma was the one that ran into her at a supermarket. They talked and Kelly ended up staying at our place.”

“So your were the new house guest that my sister wouldn’t let me meet.”

“I think so.” Kelly Marie said. “She saw me with Amelia Lynn getting food and she asked me if her dad was in the picture or not. That when she invited Amelia Lynn and me to dinner then to stay with her until I have to go back to California. He was also the one I was talking to earlier.”

“I didn’t know you were going to be here at the Five-0 task force HQ and are related to two people on the task force.”

“I told you my last names.”

“I know but it didn’t click until now.” The person said.

“Eric, why are you here?” Danny asked.

“Oh, I want to tell you and Commander McGarrett that I found a place. One of my friends at the lab lives in an apartment building and he said that there is one opening. I talked to the owner and he gave it to me.”

“That’s awesome.” Danny said. “Oh, you don’t have to watch the kids tonight. Lou said he would.”

“Oh. That’s also why I came here. Kelly and I are going out to eat tonight since we haven’t seen each other since I been here. I decided we should catch up.”

“Oh, so you're going to dinner with him.” Steve said and both Chin Ho and Steve had their arms cross.

“We are just going out as friends and nothing more.” Kelly Marie lied to her parents and crossed her arms. “I’m also twenty-four so if we were dating, I don’t have to tell you.”

“But....” Chin Ho started.

“But nothing. Like I say, I’m twenty-four. I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” Kelly Marie yelled then walked out. Amelia Lynn was standing next to her Aunt Kono trying block out the fighting. After Kelly Marie walks out, Eric walks over to Amelia Lynn and kneel down in front of her.

“It’s okay, Amy. The yelling is done.” Eric said in a calm voice. Amelia Lynn unplugged her ears. “How about we go get some shaved ice?” Amelia Lynn nodded. Eric stood up and turned to everyone except Kono. “If Kell came back, tell her that I have Amy.” Eric picks Amelia Lynn up and they walked out.

“Kono, do you know wants really going on between those too?” Chin asked.

“I can’t tell you. I promised her.” Kono said then walked away. Mary Ann and Grayson looked at Steve and Chin, shakes their heads then walked away from them, the same way as Kono.

“I agree with Kelly Marie. I may have a daughter but Kelly Marie is twenty-four and is an adult.” Lou said. Danny nodded.

“I will be like you too with Grace but Kelly Marie is right. At twenty-four, they don’t need their parents questioning who they are dating.” Danny kissed Steve’s cheek then he and Lou walked away. Steve sighed then Kelly Marie walked in.

“Eric?” Kelly Marie asked.

“Yeah.” Chin said. “Kelly, I’m sorry.”

“I know and I know you two are just looking out for me but I’m not a helpless little girl anymore, I can take care of myself.” Kelly Marie said then kiss both of them on the cheeks. “I’m going to meet up with Eric and Amelia Lynn. The five of us can do something tomorrow and if Grace and Charlie want they can join. I’ll pay for lunch.” Kelly Marie waited for the two to nod then walked out.


	3. Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter.

Kelly Marie, Eric, and Amelia Lynn were walking around after the shaved ice when Eric saw a bird. “Hey Amy, look at the bird.” Amelia Lynn looked at it and smiled.

“A robin.” Amelia Lynn said.

“Good.” Kelly Marie said. Eric took her hand. “Eric.” Eric let go.

“Really? We have been dating on and off for three years now and you still don’t want to hold my hand.”

“I don’t want Steve and Chin to see. You know how they are.”

“I do.” Eric said. “Fine but when I get my stuff into my own place you and Amelia are moving in with me.”

“What if I don’t want to move in with you?” Kelly Marie sassed.

“Well too bad.” Eric said. “I want you to move and we can hold hand and kiss as much as we want to.”

“Fine. But only because I love kissing you and holding your hand.” Kelly Marie smiled. “I also love to do more than that but that’s for another time.”

“I love you.” Eric whispered.

“I like you too.” Kelly Marie whispered back. The two laughed. “Amelia, let’s go say bye to Grandpa Steve, granddad Chin, Auntie Mary, and Auntie Kono.” Amelia Lynn nodded then the three walked back to the HQ. “Dad, Pops, Amelia and I are going to go unpack.” Steve nodded and Chin hugged the two of them. “See you guys tomorrow. See you tonight Captain Grover.”

“See you tonight Miss. McGarrett-Kelly.” Lou said. “Wait, you need my address.”

“I’ll get it from Steve.” Kelly Marie said then Eric, Amelia Lynn, and she walked out.

“She is definitely your daughter, McGarrett.” Lou said then walked away.


	4. The Grover house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly drops Amelia off at the Grover household so she can go on a date. What happens at the Grover's?

At about six thirty, Kelly walked up the steps of the Grover household with Amelia and her stuff. She was wearing black and pink checked paint sneakers, instead of the high heels she had on earlier and had her hair was up in a bun.

Kelly knocked on the door and a lady answered. “You must be Kelly.” She said then saw Amelia. “And this must be Amelia. Lou told me that you guys were coming. I’m Renee Grover, Lou’s wife.”

“Hello, Mrs. Grover.” Kelly said.

“Well come in. Lou should be right down to greet you.” Renee said then Lou walked down the stairs.

“Miss McGarrett-Kelly.”

“Captain Grover.” Kelly said then hand him a few pieces of paper stapled together. “Sorry for it being so long. The first two pages are her medicine, disorders, allergies, and about her memory, and the last two pages are her schedule, stuff she loves to do, dislikes, and languages she speaks. I just want to tell you that she really hates fighting.”

“Wow, that’s a lot for a nine-year-old.”

“Well, she takes after me. Anyways, I got to go. I’ll try not to be too late but I don’t know what Eric has planned. If I end up too late, I’ll call.” Kelly said.

“Okay. We’ll see you later.”

“Thank you so much for this. I don’t really get out.” Kelly said then kneeled down in front of Amelia. “I’m going now but please behave for Captain Grover.”

“Yes, mama,” Amelia said then Kelly kiss her head. “Love you.”

“Love you too, baby.” Kelly stood back up. “Thanks for doing this again.”

“It’s no problem. Like I said earlier, Sara, Grace, and Charlie are coming over so Amelia is not a problem.” Lou said.

Kelly looked at her watch. “I should go. Have fun, Amelia.” Kelly said then walked out the door.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Your right. She is just like Steve.” Renee said.

“I know it.” Lou said then looked at Amelia. “Will, Grace, Samantha, and Charlie are in the living room.” Amelia nodded. Lou showed her the living room. “Kids, this is Amelia Lynn. She is staying here for the night.” Grace was on the couch reading a magazine, Will was next to her on his phone, and Samantha was on the floor playing with Charlie.

“Who’s kid is she?” Samantha said.

“She is Steve’s granddaughter.” Grace said not even looking up from her magazine.

“Wait, Steve has a granddaughter? I didn’t even know he had a kid.”

“Steve didn’t tell anyone until he got back here and only told Chin. Kono found out when Steve and Chin were talking to her.”

“How do you know this?” Lou asked.

“Danno and Uncle Steve.” Grace said looking up at Lou. Grace is Danny’s daughter that he had with his ex-wife and followed to Hawaii when she was nine.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Grace said. “I also saw her when I walked into Steve’s house after school when she was walking out.” Grace turned to Samantha. “You know that model, Kelly McKelly? The one that we make fun of for her name.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s her.” Grace said.

“Really? That is awesome.” Samantha said excitedly.

“Yeah.” Grace said then flipped a page in the magazine.

Will roll his eyes when he sees an article on Kelly Marie until he read it to himself. “Here she is.” Will said in a small voice.

“What does it say?”

“It’s about sexualities.” Will said.

“Read it, please.” Samantha said as Charlie walked over to Amelia.

“Play?” Charlie asked her. Amelia nodded then the two started to play together.

“I was going to.” Will said then started to read the article out loud. “Kelly McKelly just came out to Melody Illustrated as Pansexual. If you don’t know, Pansexual is not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender, or gender identity and Kelly McKelly is a model for Collective Cloud Syndrome Modeling Agency. ‘This is a little hard to say because I been fighting for years to accept it to myself. I now finally want to tell everyone that I’m...Pansexual.’ You heard it here. Kelly McKelly is telling everyone how disgusting she is. ‘And no, I am not sexually attracted to cooking pans.’ It would be better if she was. ‘It’s not because I have two dads that are bisexual or an aunt that is lesbian. I’m this way because I was born this way. I cannot help who I am.’ You could’ve kept your nasty sexual to yourself. No one wants to hear it.”

“Well.” Samantha said looking at the floor. “That’s mean.”

“Yeah but just wait to you heard some of the comments.” Will said then started to read some of the comments out loud. “Well Tracy L. Martinez, no one wants to hear or read your opinion. Some people don’t care if she ends up coming out transgender, she is still a sweetheart. ~Deb McGarrett, Collective Cloud Syndrome Studio Manager. You don’t know what it takes to come out. ~Mary Ann McGarrett. Being gay isn't disgusting but you know what is? Homophobes are. ~Scarlett Tanner”

“Mary Ann and Deb looked out for her.” Lou said.

“Of course they did.” Grace said. “Kelly was in Deb’s care when she was younger.”

“Auntie Deb was like a mother to mama.” Amelia adds in from playing with Charlie. “I miss Auntie Deb but she is in a better place now where she can find peace and happiness.”

“She is.” Grace said. “I liked your aunt Deb. She was a kind and sweet lady.” Amelia nodded.

“I have a question?”

“What is it, Amelia?” Samantha asked.

“Are you my aunt?” Amelia asked.

“Who are you talking to?” Will asked.

“Grace. She’s Danny’s daughter and he’s practically married to Grandpa Navy.”

“You know who I am?” Grace asked.

“Of course. Grandpa Navy always talks about a Grace and mama told me that she is Grandpa Navy’s boyfriend Danny’s daughter. Mama also says that the two of them, Grandpa Navy and Danny, were so in love they are like an old married couple.”

“Your mama is smart.” Grace said.

“She is.” Amelia said. “She has a high IQ and we both have Eidetic and Photographic memories. That is one reason I was homeschooled for a little while.”

“Wow.” Will said. “So how old is your mama?”

“She’s turning twenty-five in a few months. I’m nine.”

“That’s cool.” Samantha said. “I’m seventeen and these two are fourteen and fifteen. Charlie is eight.”

“You and Will are Captain Grover and Mrs. Grover’s children, right?”

“Yeah, we are.” Samantha said. “I’m Samantha.”

“Nice to meet you.” Amelia said then there was a knock on the door.

“That must be Chin and Sara.” Lou said. “I’ll get it.”

“Can I go with you? I want to see Grandpa Chin.”

“Come on.” Lou said then the two walked to the door.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lou open the door to let Chin and Sara come in. “Grandpa Chin.” Amelia said.

“Hey, Miss Amelia Lynn.” Chin said then hugged her. “How is my beautiful granddaughter?”

“I’m good.” Amelia said then looked at Sara. “You must be Sara. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Amelia Lynn.”

“Sara, this is your cousin.” Chin said.

“Well, she is more my aunt than my cousin concerning she’s more like your daughter.” Amelia said.

“You're one smart cookie.” Chin said. “Well I have to go but I’ll see you guys later tonight.”

“Goodnight Grandpa Chin.” Amelia said and Sara said goodnight. After Chin left, Lou took the two girls to the living room. Amelia and Sara merely started to play with Charlie.


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Eric's date. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to leave this, but I'm not sure. I have more I could put on it. If you think I should put more, please leave a comment.
> 
> I also need to learn how to reread things before I post them. If no one caught it, where I have "leave a comment" I put "left a comment" instead.

Meanwhile with Eric, who is picking up Kelly for their date, pulled up to the house Mary Ann is renting. Eric got out of his car and walked to the front door. He knocks and Mary answered. “She’s almost done, Eric. She is just putting shoes on.” Mary let Eric into the house. “Just please don’t hurt her. She is my brother’s first daughter and you don't want to be on the wrong side of him.”

“I do not but I love Kelly too much to hurt her. Amy and Kelly are my worlds and I would do anything for them.”

“I know but I can’t stop my brother.” Mary Ann said then Kelly came out in a short plain pink dress, black high heel shoes, and a silver necklace with a silver ring at the end. Her hair was in a french braid with a pink and silver headband.

“Gorgeous.” Eric said to Kelly, who blushes.

“Thanks.” Kelly said.

“You two be safe. I don’t want to try to hold back Steve.”

“We will.” Kelly said then kissed Mary’s cheek. “Amelia is at Grover’s so you don’t need to worry about her.”

“I know. I still don’t know why you didn’t ask me to watch her.”

“Because you did it all the time and now we have more people around and you can spend the night with just Joan, who hasn't spend any time with you alone in a long time.”

“I know. Joan really wants to do something with me.”

“Now you can.” Kelly said then smiled. “Let’s go, Eric.”

“Okay.” Eric said then walked with Kelly to his car. It was Danny’s Camaro.

“Love the car.” Kelly said.

“It’s Danny’s.”

“Why do you have your uncle’s car?”

“Well, I want to drive you to our date in something that won’t break down every five minutes so Danny let me drive his car.”

“I love it. I want a car like this.”

“I thought you wanted a Hummer.”

“I do but I also want a Camaro.”

“They’re awesome cars.”

“They are.” Kelly said. Eric opened the passenger side door when Kelly was about to. Kelly smiled and got into the car. “Thank you, cowboy.”

“You’re welcome, beautiful.” 

“I’m not beautiful.” Kelly said as Eric closed her door. Eric walked to his side of the car and got in.

“If you're not beautiful, then what are you?” Eric asked as he started driving. “Angelic, appealing, attractive, breathtaking, captivating, dazzling, divine, drawing attention, elegant, enchanting, fair, fine, foxy, glamorous, goddess-like, good looking, gorgeous, heavenly, looker, magnificent, marvelous, mind-blowing, pleasing, pretty, and stunning.” Eric said then added. “I forgot sexy.”

“Eric, stop lying.” Kelly said.

“I’m not lying. I think..no I know you are those things and more.” Eric said making Kelly blush. “I love you and always with.”

“I like you too, Eric.” Eric smiled and the car was quiet except for the low music playing from the radio. Eric and Kelly got to the restaurant called ‘The Blueprint.’

“Eric, why are you taking me here? This is too much.”

“Not for you. I'll buy the world for both you and Amy if I could.”

“Eric...” Kelly was cut off.

“Don’t Eric me.” Eric said then got out of the car and walked to open Kelly’s side.

“Again?”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t open the door for my girlfriend?”

“The normal one.”

“Okay. Who have you been dating during our breaks?”

“I’m going to guess jackasses.”

“That sounds right.” The two walked into the restaurant finally and was put at a booth in the back. Thought out the whole date Eric and Kelly talked and laughed.


	6. Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a call from Chin about Kelly. What is it about?

Meanwhile, with Danny and Steve, they walked into their house when Steve’s phone rings. Both of them groaned. Steve answered it. “McGarrett.”

“Steve?”

“Chin? What is wrong?”

“Something is wrong. I got a weird call from Kelly. Kelly called let it ring then hang up.”

“She must have hit the wrong button.”

“No. She wouldn't let it ring if she hit the wrong button and called me. I think I heard a scream in the background.”

“Okay. We can check it out. Do you know where Eric took her?”

“Blueprint.” Danny said. “I asked him when he came and got the car.” Steve told Chin then asked him to call Kono and Grayson and he’ll meet them there after he calls Lou. Danny and Steve took the Silverado to The Blueprint. When the two got there, S.W.A.T was there as well as Chin, Kono, and Grayson. Chin and Kono were standing by Chin’s car and Grayson as on the phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“There are five gunmen in there. The Camaro is still here meaning Kelly and Eric are in there.” Kono’s phone rings and she looked at it. Kelly’s face popped up. “It’s Kelly.” She answered it. “Kelly?”

“Auntie Kono.” Kelly whispered. “Help.” Kelly hangs up.

“She hung up.” Kono said putting her back into her pocket.

“I called Lou on the way here. He is going to stay at his house so Amelia doesn’t think anything is wrong.” Danny said. Grayson walked over.

“That was Duke. He and the HPD will be here in a few minutes.” This time Eric called Danny. Danny put it on speaker.

“Eric.”

“Uncle Danny?” Eric whispered.

“It’s me, buddy. Are you and Kelly okay?

“Yes, but one of the waiters are not. Kelly is doing CPR on him and someone else is holding pressure but he is not going to make it. They are only doing because one of the gunmen as a gun pointing at them so they can keep him alive.”

“We are outside but we don’t have a plan.”

“I’ll send Chin pictures of where they are standing.” Eric said then Chin’s phone quietly buzzed and he opened them up on the computer. “I have to go.” Eric hung up.


	7. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens inside the restaurant. What happens? Is everyone okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that most of the chapters are so short, but I'm making it up to you guys in this chapter. I'm going to try to make it as long as I can.

Kelly was doing CPR on the dead waiter as a guy puts pressure on the gunshot wound and a gun is pointed at her head. “Asegúrate de que ella lo reviva. Ya no necesitamos más muertos. {Make sure she revives him. We don’t need any more dead.}” Kelly rolls her eyes.

The guy helping her looks at her and whispers. “You understand them?”

“Yeah.” She whispered back.

“Tranquilízate, Marco. Alguien puede saber de qué estamos hablando. {Be quiet, Marco. Someone might know what we are talking about.}” The main guy said.

“Multa. {Fine}.” Marco said then got quiet. Kelly looked over at Eric who was peeking out from the bathroom with something in his hand.

“¿Qué quieres de nosotros? {What do you want from us?}” Kelly asked surprising the men.

“Mira, te dije que una de esas personas entiende. {See I told you that one of those people understands.}” The main dude said then turned to her all the way. “¿Qué te pasa, chica? {What’s it to you, girl?}”

“Por ejemplo, yo estaba en medio de una cita con mi novio y para dos, mi papá es policía. {For one, I was in the middle of a date with my lovely boyfriend and for two, my dad is a cop.}” The gunmen all got wide-eyed except the main one.

“Oh really?”

“Yep.” The got the main dude wide-eyed. “You know the Hawaii Five-0 task force.”

“What about them?”

“Chin Ho Kelly is my dad.” The Marco guy hit her with the butt of the gun. “Fuck. That hurt dude.” Kelly said lifting her fingers to her head. The main guy turned to the bathrooms right was Eric was peeking out.

“Oh. Who do we have here? Antonio.” Another guy walks over to Eric and drags him over to the group. Eric was put right in the front.

“Kelly, are  you okay?” Eric asks then Kelly nodded.

“Oh, you two know each other.” Marco asked.

“Her dad and my uncle Daniel both works on the task force.” Eric said as he was shot in the stomach and Kelly gasped.

“Is something going on over here?” The main guy asked Kelly and the other guy.

“Nope. Nothing.” Kelly said.

“How do you know that we were saying?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Kelly sassed. The main guy shot Kelly in the stomach.

“Fuck.” Marco said. “You shot the medic.”

“I’m not a medic but I know medical stuff. I learned it for some of the shows I was in.” She said as blood was coming out of here onto her pretty pink dress.

The main guy took the phone that Eric had and called the last number that was called. “Uncle D? That must be the uncle on the task force.”

“Eric? Are you okay?”

“I’m not Eric.” The guy said. “I want Chin Ho Kelly and Daniel to come in with nothing. I have their family.”

Danny looks at Chin, who nodded then the rest of the team. Chin and I will be there in one minute.” Danny and Chin started pulling out their guns.

“Leave the vest on.” Steve command as Danny and Chin was about to take them off.

“Okay.” Danny and Chin said.

“You ready to go?” Danny asked Chin.

“Yes.” Chin said then the two walked into the restaurant with their hands on their heads.

“Alec.” The main guy pointed his head to Danny and Chin. Danny and Chin saw Eric and Kelly on the ground. The Alec guy searched them. “What is up with the vests?”

“Our boss made us wear them.” Chin said truthfully.

“Why?”

“He is protective. We are his only family except his sister and niece left.”

“Well. I want them off.” The main dude said then he fall to the ground face first. Everyone looked to his back and saw Steve, Kono, and some HPD.

“They are keeping them on.” Steve said.

“Nice of you to join us.” Danny said sarcastically. The other bad guys were about to move.

“Do not move.” Kono threatened making them stop moving. The HPD arrested the bad guys and the paramedics came in with gurneys. They loaded the dead waiter, the main dude, Kelly, and Eric up. HPD stayed inside to made sure the other people are okay and Five-0 went outside.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got outside, Kelly sat up and got off then gurney. “No. Stay on the gurney.”

“I’ll fine. I’m not hurt.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. Kelly unzipped her dress and took it off. Under it was black strapless crop top and jean shorts but the weird thing is that she had on a bulletproof vest with bags on red stuff. “How?”

“I’m smart.” Kelly said like it was obvious. “I know this kind of things. Eric is wear one too. You can’t never be to safe. Well you can but if it’s something like this, you can’t.” Eric stood up and unbuttoned his nice look shirt. “And it’s not that hard to get stains like those out.”

Danny turned to Steve. “How is your daughter so smart? I know she doesn’t get it from you.”

“Well yes I do. I get it from both of them.” Kelly pointed out. “I may be a little smarter than both of them but Steve just doesn't use it and Chin does but it more with technology than anything else.”

“Why don’t you use your smarts, Steve?”

“I don’t want too. People don’t need to know that I’m smart and I don’t need to be super smart to do my job.”

“But you never told me, just like you never told me that you had a daughter and granddaughter.”

“I know.” Steve said.

“Well. I want to go home and watch a movie.” Kelly said. “Who is up for it?”

“I am.” Eric said then Chin and Steve turned to Eric and Kelly.

“So you two are dating.” Steve said.

“Yes we are. Is that a problem?” Kelly asked.

“Only if he is good to you and Amelia.”

“Hey, he is my nephew.” Danny said.

“Yeah? That doesn't mean anything.”

“Yes it does. I helped my sister raise him.”

“He is good to me and Amelia Lynn.”

“Just like I told Mary, Amy and Kelly are my worlds and I would do anything for them. I don’t know were I won’t be if it wasn't for them. Kelly and I may have had our ups and downs but I love her and Amy.”

“He treats Amelia Lynn has if she is his own daughter. Amy loves him.” Kelly said.

“Well Eric will be a great father.”  Danny said. “He was and still is good to Grace and Charlie.”

“Of course he is. He is a good guy. He loves kids.”

“I’m still right here.” Eric said.

“I know.” Kelly smirked then Eric and Kelly took off the vests. Eric held Kelly’s hand and Kelly smiled. “Well I want to get my daughter then go to Mary Ann’s and sleep.”

“I’ll drive you.” Steve and Chin both said.

“It’s fine. Eric has me.” Kelly said. “How about we have a movie night tomorrow after lunch at Navy and Danny’s place? We can put a bed of blankets on the floor and watch movies.”

“Sure.” Steve said.

“Okay.” Kelly said then kissed Chin and Steve’s cheeks. She walked away to Danny’s Camaro.

“I’ll have the car to you in the morning, Uncle Danny.” Eric said.

“Okay. Be safe.” Danny said. Eric nodded then walked off to follow Kelly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric drove Kelly to the Grover house to pick up a Amelia. Kelly knocked on the door. Lou opened the door. “Hey Kelly. I heard what was going on. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Come on in. Amelia is sleep in the living room with Grace, Sara, and Charlie.” Lou said then took Kelly to the living room, Amelia, Sara, and Charlie were curled up with Grace on the couch sleeping. Kelly went over to her then pulled out her wallet. She hands Lou two hundred dollars. “That is not necessary.”

“The two is not just for Amelia. I’m paying for watching Grace, Charlie, and Sara too.”

“I love watching them. It’s fine.”

“No it’s not. I pay my babysitters a lot with everything Amelia has and the shyness.”

“She wasn’t really that shy here.”

“Really?” Kelly asked surprised.

“Yeah.”

“Wow. I’m shock. Sorry but every babysitter I had for her said that she was shy and never did anything.”

“Was she ever around kids her age?”

“Not really until I put her in school, which I hate doing but my schedule has been busy, and Joan came around.”

“That is maybe why. She’s was around Sara, Charlie, and my eighteen-year-old daughter Samantha.” Kelly picked Amelia up.

“I should go.” Kelly said then pulled out a business card type thing. “I put every way you can contact me on that card but Steve, Chin, Mary Ann, and Kono all have my number.”

“Okay but I only call.”

“That is fine.” Kelly said then Lou and Kelly walked to the front door. “Thanks you again Captain.”

“Call me Lou.” Lou said then the two shook hands.

“See you tomorrow, Lou.” Lou gave her a weird look. “I’m probably going to pick Grace and Charlie up tomorrow morning for a surprise for Detective Williams because I came into his life without him knowing. I want to tell him that I’m sorry by picking up his kids.” Kelly explained.

“That is nice of you.”

“Thanks you. What does you and Mrs. Grover get up?”

“On the weekends? About 8 am.”

“What time did Detective Williams or Steve said they would be here?”

“About 9.”

“I’ll be here about 8:30, if that is okay?”

“We will be waiting for you.” Lou said then the two said goodbye and Kelly was walking to the car. She put Amelia in the back and buckled her up. She got into the passenger side and Eric drove off to Mary Ann’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not as long as I wanted it to but it is long than my chapters have been.


	8. End of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Mary Ann's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is very very short but I promise that the next one is a long one, hopefully.

When they got there, Mary Ann met them outside. She ran to Kelly and Eric. “Are you two okay? Steve called and told me what happened.”

“Yeah. Nothing major except one of the waiters dying.”

“Oh.” Mary Ann said shocked. “That is bad but I’m glad you two are alright.”

“I’m too.” Eric said. “Well, everyone knows now.”

“How?”

“We told them.” Kelly said. “Well, I’m going to go put Amelia Lynn down and go to sleep. Your coming Eric?”

“No. I’m going to give the car back to Danny.”

“Give it back to him tomorrow morning. Your tried and I’m not letting you drive to Steve’s.”

“Fine.” Eric said then locked the car up after Kelly got Amelia out. They walked into the house and got to their assigned bedrooms. Well, Eric went to Kelly’s and Kelly put Amelia in her own room. Kelly walks to her room and put on PJ then crawls into the bed with Eric. 


	9. Talking to the Grover Family

The next morning, Amelia went with Eric to drop off Danny’s car and Kelly drives to pick Grace, Sara, and Charlie from the Grover's. “Good morning, Mrs. Grover.”

“Call me Renee. Come on in. Lou said you were picking Grace, Charlie, and Sara up today. He had a meeting with Steve and the governor.” Renee took her into the kitchen.

“Thanks, Renee.”

“Do you want coffee or tea?”

“No thank you. I had some coffee before I came here.” Kelly said then the women heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

“Mom, who’s here?” A girl's voice asked then the person walks in and sees Kelly. “You’re Kelly McKelly.”

“Well, I go by McGarrett-Kelly when I’m not working.”

“Okay.” The girl said. “I’m Samantha Grover. Renee and Lou’s oldest.”

“It’s to meet you, Samantha. I heard a lot about you.” Kelly said.

“You did?”

“Kono talks about every one of the Ohana,” Kelly explained. “I heard that you a typical teenage girl but you love hanging out with kids.”

“I do,” Samantha said. “Your daughter is so adorable cute but sassy.”

“I know. She gets that from me.” Kelly said. “Out of everything she got from me, I was hoping she didn’t get my sassiness.”

“Oh,” Samantha said.

“Yeah,” Kelly said. “I have to leave in a few minute with Grace, Charlie, and Sara.”

“Oh yeah,” Renee said then Grace walked into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Grace asked.

“I’m here to pick you, Charlie, and Sara up for Danny,” Kelly said. Grace nodded then got Charlie and Sara up. “Let’s go.” Kelly thanked Renee again and said goodbye to Samantha then left with the three kids. Kelly drove them to the McGarrett-William household. The little group of children walked into the house.

“Hello?” Danny asked from the kitchen.

“It’s just me, Danny.” Kelly kinda lied. Danny walked into the living room with Eric and Amelia following behind. Danny was shocked to see Grace and Charlie standing there.

“What?” Danny asked.

“I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to say sorry for just coming into your life without notice. I also thought Steve would have told you so...”

“Well, he didn’t,” Danny said with sass.

“Hey, don’t get mad at me because your boyfriend didn’t tell you that he had a daughter and granddaughter.”

“Sorry. He just makes me mad sometimes.”

“I know how that feels. Your nephew is a pain in the behind.”

“That he is.” Danny and Kelly laugh and Eric pouted.

“I’m not that bad,” Eric said.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Both Danny and Kelly said in unison. The two looked at each other then laughed.

“Not you too,” Eric said then sighed. “One of you is enough.”

There was a knock on the door. “It's unlocked,” Danny said when the door opened revealing Chin. Chin saw that Sara was standing next to Amelia.

“Sara?”

“Hey, Uncle Chin.”

“What are you doing here?” Chin asked then looked at Kelly.

“Kelly?” Chin asked his daughter.

“Of course,” Kelly said then Chin hugged her.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. I was there picking up Grace and Charlie so I picked up Sara too.”

“Not that I don’t want you here but why are you here?” Steve asked as he walked in for the back.

“Today the four of us, Sara, Amelia, Charlie, and Grace are going out to lunch, the movies, and maybe the mall.”

“Grace and Charlie have to be home at about three tonight.”

“They will be home about that time by if we are late it’s on me.”

“Okay.”

“Grace and Charlie should go get dress for the day,” Kelly said.

“It’s only 9:15.”

“Yes, but we have a full day for only having Grace and Charlie until three.”

“You're right,” Danny said. Grace and Charlie walked up the stair to their bedrooms.

“We are going to eat at Kono’s Honolulu.”

“That is Kono’s dad’s place.”

“I know. Kono was the one that told me about the place.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kelly said then Grace and Charlie walked down the stairs. “Let’s go.”


	10. Meeting Mrs. Rachel Edwards

The family of eight ate, went to the movies, and did a little of shopping at the mall. It’s was a little to close to three for Danny’s liking so he told Kelly that he really needs to take Grace and Charlie to Rachel’s. “I’ll take them. I have to go that way, anyways.”

“Okay,” Danny said then gave Kelly the address. “I appreciate this.”

“It’s no problem. I also want to get to know them.” Kelly said then took Grace, Charlie, and Amelia to Steve’s truck that she ‘stole’ the keys for. The four talked. Well, Amelia and Charlie talked and Grace and Kelly talked. It was about three thirty when Kelly pulled up to the gate. Grace put in the code and Kelly drove in. Rachel was waiting on the pouch. She was about to yell at Danny until Kelly got out of the truck with Grace and Charlie, who walked into the house after saying bye to Kelly and saying hi to their mom.

“Who are you? And, why are you dropping off my kids?”

“I’m Kelly Marie, Steve McGarrett’s daughter and I was heading this way.”

“Why are you late?”

“Well, I took my family out to eat, to the movie, and we went to the mall. We just lost track of time. It’s all my fault so do not blame Danny for them being late.”

“He is the father of them so it is his fault.”

“Yes, he is the father and he wants more time with his children that he sometimes gets every other weekend, and if he does get them, you plan something on Sunday and they have to be back by three.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“Steve tells me stuff,” Kelly said crossing her arm. “I know you are their mother but they also need to see their dad more.”

“How would you know?”

“I just know. You probably should listen to me before your kids turn their backs on you for not letting them see their dad.” Kelly said then got back into the truck. “Just think of what I say.” She pulled out of the driveway and back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short. I'm trying to get better. I'm sorry.


	11. Kidnapped?

Kelly, Amelia, Joan and Mary Ann has been in Hawaii for about a month. Kelly, Amelia, and Eric were walking around the main part of town close the HQ when two big guys came and picked Kelly and Amelia up then pulled them into a car. The guys got into the car and it drove off.

Eric ran to the Five-0 HQ. When Eric got there, he saw his uncle and Steve in one of the offices. “Commander, detective. Where is Kono, Lou, Grayson, and Chin?”

“In their offices. Why? And, where’s Kelly and Amelia?”

“Meet me at the table,” Eric said then went and got Kono, Lou, and Chin.

“What is going on, Eric?” Danny asked.

“Kelly and Amelia were kidnapped by a group of guys.”

Both Steve and Chin stood up straighter. “What do you mean kidnapped?”

“Kidnapped like as in taking someone away illegally by force.” Eric sassed.

“Do you know who took them?”

“I do,” Mary said walking in with Joan. “She goes by the name of Melissa. She hired five guys to get Kelly, Amy, Joan, and I.”

“Are those the five guys from a month ago?”

“Yes,” Mary said then handed Chin a flash drive. “This has pictures of Melissa and all of her associates.”

Chin plugged the flash drive into the table and pulled up some pictures. Steve saw the picture of Melissa. “Why is she doing this?”

“I think it is to get back at you for picking Kelly over her.”

“You know this lady, Steven,” Danny said.

“Yes. She is my ex-girlfriend from California. That two weeks leave I took for Kelly, she thought I took it so we could get back together. She hated Kelly because all of my attention was on Kelly and not on Melissa.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile with Kelly and Amelia. The two of them are tied back to back on the floor with their hands behind them tied and like fifty layers of transparent duct tape on their mouths.

“¿Por qué quieres estos dos? {Why do you want these two?}”

“Para recuperar a Steve. {To get Steve back.}”

“Escuché que está con alguien. {I heard that he is with someone.}”

“Él va a estar conmigo. No me importa si tengo que matar a las otras mujeres. Steve será mío. {He's going to be with me. I don't care if I have to kill the other women. Steve will be mine.}”

“Escuché que era un tipo. {I heard that it was a guy.}”

“No sé dónde oíste eso, pero Steve no es gay y nunca lo será porque él va a estar conmigo no importa qué. {I don't know where you heard that but Steve's not gay and never will be because he is going to be with me no matter what.}” Kelly made a noise. “Oh, shut up buffoon.” Melissa said then kicked Kelly’s leg. Kelly gave her a death glare. “You can’t do anything Buffoon, so give me that look as long as you want.” Melissa said then turned to one of her henchman. “Turn it on.” A camera turns on to a live feed that is connected to the HQ. “Hello, Steven. Long time no see.”

“What do you want with my daughter and granddaughter, Melissa?”

“Well, I want you. I’ll let your buffoon daughter and her bitch of a daughter go, if and only if you come with me.”

“I’ll do it. Just let them go.” Steve said.

“Oh no, Steven. Meet me at 114th street warehouse in an hour, with your team, your little sister, niece, and buffoon’s little boyfriend, and we can trade.”

“Fine,” Steve said then the live feed turned off.


	12. Found Them

“Steven, what are you doing?” Danny said in front of Steve crossing his arms.

“I’m getting my daughter and granddaughter back,” Steve said.

“Can we talk about this?” Danny asked.

“No. I’ll get them back. I can’t lose them.” Steve said then walked to his office. Danny followed.

“Well,” Eric said. “Um...”

“You get used to it.” Chin sighed. “Danny is going to go off on Steve.”

“You’re a jackass,” Danny yelled so loud that the other six heard it through the glass. “Why are you playing her game?....You know what? I’m leaving.” Danny stormed out. Steve follows.

“Please, Danny don’t. I love you, not her.” Steve said. If the team and Mary didn’t know Steve so well, they would think he was just an emotionless guy and is not show emotion right now but the team and Mary know better and knows that he is on the edge of crying.

“No, Steven. I’m done. You didn’t even talk to me about it.”

“What is there to talk about? You would do the same for Gracie.”

“Yes, but I would talk to the team about a plan first and not just agree with it.”

“Well, we are different people, Daniel.”

“I can tell.”

“Your daughter grow up with you being in her life but not Kelly. I wasn’t there that often and when I was, I was a bad father. I didn’t and still don’t know how to raise a daughter.”

“You know how to raise Grace.”

“Sorry, but that is different. She is your daughter. She’s your blood and I’m her uncle/step-Steve but I’m Kelly’s real biological dad.” Steve said. “Our relationship is different. Grace worship you but Kelly doesn’t worship me. I’m just the guy that came and goes that call she calls dad.”

“Ste...”

“No, Danny. I’m doing this. No one can talk me out of it.” Steve said. “I think we should break up.” Steve ran out of the building. Danny tried to follow but Eric, surprising, stopped him.

“Don’t Uncle D. Let him calm down. McGarrett's are stubborn.” Danny just nodded then walked to his office.

“That took about twenty minutes. We should start going. It takes about half an hour to get to the warehouse.” Chin said then walked to Danny’s office and told him. Danny just waved him off saying that he’s just going to stay here. “She wants all of us to go. If we don’t, she might kill Amelia and Kelly.”

“Fine, but for Amelia and Kelly. They both are too young to die.” Danny said then got up and followed everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They should be here in a few minutes.” Melissa sneered looking at Kelly and Amelia. “Monster, Skull, take them out.” Two of Melissa’s henchmen picked Kelly and Amelia up and took them outside. Steve got there just in time. “Where are those little friends of yours?”

“They’re on their way,” Steve said then two cars pulled up. The other members of Five-0 got out of Lou’s car and Mary, Joan, and Eric got out of Eric’s. “They’re here.”

“Which one is the boyfriend?” Melissa said. “Wait, let me guess.” She looks at everyone then smirked at Eric. “You.” She pointed at him. “You're a handsome guy, I see what she see in you but I just can’t see what you see in her. She's a creation of two guys. Disgusting.” Melissa then did a come here finger to Steve, who walked to her.

“Melissa, you got what you wanted now give Kelly and Amelia to one of them.” Melissa tied Steve’s hands then passed him to another one of her henchmen that had a knife to Steve’s throat.

“You know what? I’ll back out my part of the deal. Monster and Skull, go take them away.” Melissa glared like a madman...woman. The two henchmen were about to take them away when five-0 except for Steve, of course, pulled out a gun. “Oh, you think you scare me?” Monster and Skull put guns to Kelly and Amelia’s temples. “I would do that if I was you or buffoon and bitch will be shot.”

“Put them away, guys,” Steve said. “Please.” Five-0 put their guns away then the rest of the henchmen tied the team, Eric, Mary Ann, and Joan up.

“Good little boys and girl.” Melissa snarled.

“You can’t just back off you part of the deal.” Danny snarled back. “Now gave us Kelly and Amelia.”

“I can do anything I want to.” Melissa snapped walking over to Danny. “A little detective isn’t going to scare me.” She slid a knife down Danny’s cheeks. “I kinda have power over you and you don’t want my henchmen to put that needle in buffoon’s arm, or put some latex down bitch’s throat.” Kelly gave Eric a look and Eric gave her a wide-eyed look while shaking his head. Kelly kicked Monster with her heel and knocked him down but Skull grabbed her. “Oh, buffoon was trying to escape.”

“Mmmm....” Kelly said trying to talk with the tape on.

“Sorry buffoon, but we can’t understand you.” Melissa smirked.

“Please Melissa. Let them go.”

“Sorry Stevie, but that’s not going to happen. She ruined our relationship once, she’s not going to do it again.”

“No, she didn’t. I didn’t love you and still don’t. I will never love someone like you. I’m also not looking for someone like you. I’m looking for someone who cares about and doesn’t care if I came with baggage. Someone who will love me not matter and doesn’t control me.”

“You're totally looking for me, Stevie.” Melissa hissed.

“For one, you don’t have any of those and for two, you’re not a guy so...” Steve sassed. Melissa slapped him.

“YOU LOVE ME AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE ME and if you don’t then your ‘lovely’ daughter and her ‘sweet’ daughter will be six feet in the ground.”

“You’re just a twisted woman,” Steve said. Without Melissa knowing, Kelly knocked Skull to the ground but not before pushing Amelia out of the way. She untied herself. After she was done, she walked quietly to Amelia, who she untied. Kelly grabbed a gun and pointed to Melissa then took the tape off of her mouth.

“My dad is right,” Kelly commented.

“I should've known that a daughter of a Navy SEAL would get out of the ropes.” Amelia secretly walked to Danny, knocked out all of the henchmen there, then untired Danny. Kelly just had the gun pointed at Melissa. “Rocco, get her.” Rocco grabbed Kelly making her drop the gun. He was taller and stronger than her so she couldn’t do anything.

“Let them go, Melissa,” Danny said pointing his gun at her. “Or your be six feet under.”

“You won’t anything because if you do, your ‘boyfriend’ will come with me.”

“He’s not my boyfriend and I don’t care. He broke my heart like he did yours. He let Kelly ruin our relationship and I just met her. I know how you feel Melissa but I don’t want to hurt Kelly. She’s a nice, a little sassy, and sweet woman once you get to know her.”

“Yeah right. Kelly is just a buffoon.”


	13. Home?

“Kelly is far from that. She is a loving person who cares about her family.” Danny said ready to pull the trigger. Chin and Kono were untied and pointing their guns at the henchmen.

“Let them go now,” Chin shouted.

“And what?” Melissa smirked. She grabbed her gun and a few knives. She throws the knives to hit Steve, Amelia, and Kelly but Eric stepped in front of Amelia Lynn, Chin stepped in front of Kelly, and Steve was stepped in front of by Danny but the knives just missed and Chin and Danny dropped their guns. “I have more where those came from.” Melissa pointed the gun at Amelia but as she pulled the trigger Eric stepped in front of Amelia Lynn again and Kono shot Melissa.

Kelly turned to the henchmen that had her dad. “You might want to let him go or you'll be with her.” The henchmen let Steve go and laid on the floor. Kelly ran to her dad and gave him a big hug.

“Thanks, dad,” Kelly said then remembered Eric. She let Steve go then ran to Eric. “ERIC!”

“Hey, Kells,” Eric said softly trying not to move.

“Please don't leave me.”

“I can’t promise you anything but I’ll try.”

“No, Eric. I can’t lose you. I love you too much.”

“You said that you loved me.” Eric laughed a little as Kono call 911.

“Well, I do,” Kelly said with tears going down her face.

“You can’t die, Eric,” Danny said. Amelia kneels down next to Kelly.

“Please don’t die, Eric. We’re going to be sad if you do.” Amelia said crying.

Eric wiped Amelia’s tears. “Don’t cry, Munchkin. It’s doesn’t look good on you.”

“Eric, do not die.” Danny threatened him. “I swear to god. I don’t want to call your ma and said that her baby boy is dead.” Eric started coughing up blood. 

Kelly kissed his forehead and whispered to him. “Please don’t do this. I need you in my life. Please don’t leave me.” Eric's eyes started to close. “No, please stay awake.”

“The ambulance is almost here,” Kono said. Kelly nodded. Steve kneels down next to Kelly and puts his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a side hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ambulance got there and loaded Eric into it. They said that own one person can ride along so Kelly went with them. Steve drove Danny and Amelia in the car while Chin and Kono followed with Lou behind them.

When everyone got to the hospital, they found Kelly sitting in one of the waiting room chairs with her head in her hands. Steve was confused on if he should comfort Danny, his boyfriend, or Kelly, his daughter. Amelia ran to her mother and hugged her crying. Danny walked over to Kelly and asked her if she knew anything.

“No. We just got here when you pulled up.” Danny nodded then walked to a few chairs down.

“Kono and I got Kelly,” Chin said to Steve. Steve nodded then walked over to Danny and pulled him into a side hug. Steve looked over to Kono and Chin with Kelly and Amelia. Kono was on one side and Chin was on the other.

“I’ll call Jerry and tell them to call Rachel for Grace and Charlie can come here,” Lou said. Steve nodded. Lou walked away with his cell phone calling Jerry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yes, Captain Grover?” Jerry asked. “Is Kelly and Amelia okay?”

“Yes, but Eric got shot. I need you to call Mrs. Edwards to inform her.”

“What about Eric’s family?”

“I think we should wait until we know something.”

“Okay. I’ll call Mrs. Edwards right away.” Jerry said then the two hang up. Lou walked back to the group and just stood there not knowing what to do.

“Jerry was called,” Lou said then Danny’s phone rang. Steve took Danny’s phone and handed it to Lou.

“It’s Rachel. Answer it please.” Lou nodded and answered.

“Daniel?”

“Sorry, Mrs. Edwards. Danny can’t get to the phone right now but this is Lou Grover.”

“Hello, Captain Grover.” Rachel said. “Why did I just get a phone call from Five-0 office? And why do you have Daniel’s phone?”

“Both of them go hand to hand. Jerry called you and Danny is kinda crying his eyes out.”

“Why? What happened”

“Eric was shot.”

“How?”

“Kelly and Amelia were kidnapped and one of the kidnappers try to shoot Amelia and Eric stepped in front of her.”

“Is he okay?”

“We aren’t sure yet.”

“Okay. I’m on my way with Grace and Charlie.” Rachel said then hung up. Lou handed Steve, Danny’s phone.

“She is on her way.” Steve nodded then a doctor walked in.

“Family of Eric Russo?” The doctor asked the group. Both Danny and Kelly looked up but Danny was the one that stood up.

“I’m his uncle. How is he, Kale?”

“He’s not bad but he isn’t good if you know what I mean. The bullet didn’t hit anything bad but he lost so much blood.”

“Do you need some?”

“We might. We will know after the surgery.”

“Okay,” Danny said when the doctor walked off and Rachel ran in with Grace and Charlie.

“I came as fast as I can.” Rachel said to Danny. “Do you know if he is okay?”

“He is okay but he lost a lot of blood and he might need a transplant,” Danny explained.

“How did it happen?”

“Eric saved a little girl by step in front of the bullet,” Kelly whispered.

“Captain Grover said that her name was Amelia.”

“She is,” Danny said. “She is Kelly’s eight-year-old daughter.”

“Wait, let me get this straight, Commander has a daughter and a granddaughter?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I was sixteen.” Both Steve and Kelly said in unison. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. “That was weird.” The two closed their mouths.


End file.
